Léonie -- Moi et la télé-réalité
by IsstPilze
Summary: Léonie est une vrai fan de yaoi, rien n'est plus beau pour elle seulement à force de rêver à l'amour entre hommes, est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas en train de passer à côté de son homme à elle ? Alors c'est décidé elle va changer, fini le yaoi, elle va se trouver un homme parfait ! Son père lui propose alors de participer à une émission dans laquelle elle fera un choix entre 3 hommes.


**Prologue : L'idée**

Tout ceci est l'idée de mon père. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'arriverait un jour mais voilà, maintenant que ça a commencé je me demande surtout comment ça va finir ...

Dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée ? J'aurais du me douter que ne serait pas une bonne idée, je connais mon père pourtant, j'aurais dû me méfier ... Mais j'étais tellement motivée à changer de vie !

Bon allez, ça ne sert à rien de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, le mieux que je puisse faire c'est de continuer à avancer et à me « confier » comme je peux ...

Tout à commencé il y a un mois environs. J'avais décidé de changer de vie. Depuis le lycée j'étais une fan inconsidérée de boy's love et ma bibliothèque était remplie d'histoires d'amour entre hommes. Je ne vivais que pour ça et ma vie sociale n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler des plus épanouies. Je n'avais qu'une seule amie, fidèle depuis la fin de l'école primaire, et qui avait vu mes goût en matière de garçons ... changer de point de vue. Elle n'était ni pour ni contre et ne me jugeait pas – à la différence de beaucoup d'autres personnes, eh oui, j'ai appris que dire que vous aimez les gays ce n'est pas la première chose que les gens veulent savoir lorsqu'ils vous demandent vos passions – et elle est restée ma seule confidente. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit beaucoup plus populaire que moi nous nous entendons très bien et elle est la seule qui me dit mes quatre vérités en face quand il le faut. Et là il le fallait.

Nous entrions toutes les deux à l'université quand elle m'a annoncé que ma vie ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas passer mon temps à rêver d'amour entre hommes, ma vie à moi, quand allais-je la vivre ? A vrai dire je n'avais rien à répondre à ça, à part les boy's love rien ne comptait pour moi et j'avais même choisi mon université grâce à eux. Eh oui, quoi de mieux que d'aller en fac de langues quand vous êtes quasiment bilingue ... enfin surtout quand il s'agit de relations entre hommes, il ne faut pas croire, les animés ça aide !

Bref, toujours est-il que c'est grâce à Julie que j'ai eu le déclic. A mon plus grand malheur j'ai décidé qu'elle avait raison et que je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça. J'ai décidé de me séparer de tout ce qui me reliait de près ou de loin aux histoires d'amour entre hommes, j'ai revendu tous mes mangas et DVD, mes magazines et tout le reste ont été bazardés. Ça a a été une véritable déchirure mais je savais que je devais en passer par là si je voulais un jour pouvoir effacer cette part de moi qui était devenue bien trop encombrante. Julie m'a beaucoup aidée et elle a réussi à me remonter le moral à coup de Häagen-Dazs et de séries télés. Soit dit en passant c'était vraiment difficile de ne pas voir que Sherlock et Watson étaient fait pour aller ensembles (tout le monde le dit !) ou Danno et Mc Garrett, ou même Stiles et Derek * ! Mais j'ai lutté et j'étais fière de mes efforts. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé MON homme, mais je savais qu'avec l'aide de Julie je pourrais y arriver.

C'est à ce moment-là que mon père m'a proposé son idée totalement folle. Il est venu me voir un jour dans ma chambre, tout excité et m'a dit :

« Ma chérie j'ai une super idée à te proposer, tu vas halluciner ! Je sais que tu cherches l'homme parfait et c'est là que ton super papa intervient ! Je vais réaliser une émission rien que pour toi ! »

Ok, arrêt sur l'image. Pour que vous compreniez bien tout, mon père bosse à la télé et il est en charge de créer de nouveaux programmes pour attirer plus de monde.

Retour à la scène.

« C'est Julie qui m'en a donné l'idée, c'est en la voyant faire son maximum pour t'aider que l'inspiration m'est apparue, génial non ? »

Avant que j'ai pu en caser une – chose impossible vu mon état de choc – il avait repris.

« On choisirait trois garçons – trois prétendants – et ce serait à toi de choisir celui avec lequel tu finirais ! Alors, tu en penses quoi ? »

Et là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, sûrement un coup de chaud ou le manque d'oxygène, mais son idée ne m'a pas parue si tordue que ça. Après tout, pourquoi pas, me suis-je dit, ce serait une bonne manière de rencontrer des garçons et comme c'est pour la télé ils vont choisir trois canons ...

A l'idée de me retrouvée seule avec le choix entre trois super mecs qui feraient tout pour conquérir mon cœur je me suis emballée moi aussi. J'étais excitée comme mon père quand je lui ai dit un grand « Oui ! » et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée quelques jours plus tard en train de visiter la « maison » dans laquelle j'allais vivre pendant le tournage de l'émission.

Fin de l'intro

* Sherlock et Watson sont ceux de la série Sherlock, joués par Bénédict (je ne sais plus son nom) et Martin Freeman, Danno et Mc Garrett sont les héros de Hawaï 5-0 et Stiles et Derek sont deux personnages de Teen Wolf dont les acteurs, qui sont au courant que les fans les voient ensembles, passent leur temps à faire comme s'ils étaient un couple et l'équipe en vient à se demander s'ils n'allaient pas les mettre en couple dans la série !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, je publie bientôt la suite ! ;)


End file.
